doubt
by grungekitty
Summary: I'm a little Nova focused right now XD, anyway, Nova starts having weird dreams that leads to bad things!...well that sucked, *facepalm*


**"sweet sacrifice" by Evanescence**

**"poor unfortunate souls" by...um...Ursula? (little mermaid)**

**that's kinda where I'm inspired from (that wasn't English was it? XD)**

**lets move on!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

_"Nova"_

"Who's there?"

_"come here and find out!"_

"no!"

_"pretty please?"_

"what do you want?"

_"your misery is delicious!"_

"what do you mean?"

_"stay here with me"_

then Nova woke up, confused by her dream

she walked down the hall

_knock knock_

"yes?" Antauri said

Nova walked in

"Is something troubling you?" Antauri asked

"yeah, a weird dream" She said

but before Antauri could ask, and alarm went off

"what's going of at this hour?" Antauri asked

"nothing apparently" Gibson said "the super robot tripped it's own alarm"

"meaning?" Chiro asked

"something is very wrong!" Antauri said

"where's SPRX?" Nova asked

"here!" SPRX said as he walked in "I was having the best dream! I was a famous motorcycle racer and there was this awesome blonde!"

Nova felt a large amount of jealousy

"grow-up!" she said

but what SPRX didn't say is that he knew this "blonde"

"well if there isn't a threat, I'm going back to bed" Chiro said as he yawned

"sounds good" Nova said

...

_"so that's the key to your pain!"_

"what?"

_"hahaha, this should be easy!"_

"WHAT!?"

_"oh Nova, don't worry, I'll be here when you're at your worst!"_

"answer me!"

_"oh don't worry baby, it's ok, it just wasn't meant to be"_

"wh...what's not meant to be?"

_"oh you heard him, he dreams of pretty blondes, it's ok, everybody gets lost in their desire every now and then"_

"no...no...I don't...no"

_"it's ok sweetheart, I'm here, come here"_

Nova started toward to voice but was stopped when she was woken

"finally!" Otto yelled "we're going to the park!"

...

Nova watched SPRX flirt with some women that asked for his autograph

"anything for a couple of cuties like you two" SPRX smirked

they just giggled

Nova was angry

angrier than she usually was about this stuff

something was feeding it

then Nova felt like someone put her heart through a trash compactor

there was a blonde in a pretty red dress, flirting back with SPRX

Nova bawled her fist

ready to cry, Nova walked away

_"it's ok, I'm here"_

"who are you!?" Nova cried out

_"someone that can take the pain away"_

"Nova? are you ok? who are you talking to?" Otto asked

"NO ONE!" Nova yelled as she walked away

like _hell _was she gonna let Otto see her cry!

"look, you're cute and all, but I just don't think it would work, decides, tell you the truth, I was just trying to get Nova to notice me, and she just walked off, sorry" SPRX said to the women

SPRX went looking, but couldn't find Nova anywhere

Nova was back on the robot, crying in her room

"oh you poor thing! come here!" someone said, it was the voice that had been in Nova's dreams, but now this women was in fount of her

"who...who are you?" Nova said between gasps

"that doesn't matter, what matters is that your hurt dear, and I can make it all go away" She smiled "just come here"

she opened her arms

...

_beeeeeep beeeeeep beeeeeep_

"what's wrong with that thing?" SPRX asked

"I don't know, it's probably nothing!" Gibson said

...

Nova's eyes were dull

"I'll make it all go away, just come here!" the women told Nova

Nova was slowly walking across the room, growing more and more numb the closer she got

"all go away..." Nova repeated mindlessly

"yes!" the women coxed "no more pain, just come here darling!"

"no more pain...but...SPRX..." Nova said while trying to shake whatever this was off "...SPRX...I can't..."

"the fool doesn't love you! all he does is bring you pain!" the women said in a demanding tone "only pain!"

"only pain..." Nova said, slipping back into the spell

Nova had almost reached the women's embrace when

"NOVA? Nova stop!"

"S-SPRX?" Nova said as she slowly woke up

"NO! he will only hurt you!" the women yelled

"but...SPRX...urrgh!" Nova said as she fought her self, unsure which side to believe

"hurt you? Nova I would never hurt you!" SPRX said

"no, remember? the park? he wants some pretty blonde, not you!"

"not...me..." Nova slowly said

"NOVA! snap out of it!" SPRX said

SPRX had to think of something, _fast_

"Nova! my dream, you know, with the motorcycle? and the blonde I was talking about?" SPRX called

"yes, the dream, see Nova? he dreams of others!" the women said as Nova came within an inch of her grasp

"it was you! Nova it was you!" SPRX yelled

Nova stopped and blinked

"wh-what?"

"well technically you _are _a blonde" SPRX said nervously

"so? one dream means nothing!" the women said as she egged Nova to come closer

"it's not one!" SPRX said "Nova you're in my dreams every night!"

"but the park..." Nova stumbled out

"I was only trying to get your attention! I'm always just trying to get your attention! Nova, please come back over here!" SPRX pleaded

"you...you mean it?" Nova asked with hopeful eyes

"yes! Nova please!" SPRX cried

"Nova, no!" the women said

Nova could feel a tiny bit of doubt start to grow, it wasn't that she wanted to doubt him, she was just lost and scared

"say you love me!" Nova yelled

"what?" SPRX said nervously

"say it!" Nova cried

"Nova, I love you! I've loved you since we woke up in the robot! please Nova, don't!" SPRX said frantically, but passionately

that was all Nova needed

she threw the remainder of the spell out of her head and went running to SPRX

the two hugged each other tight

Nova looked back, but the women was gone

"glad I took that 'scanner malifuntion' seriously" SPRX smiled

Nova just laughed

"well...?" SPRX said expectantly

"what?" Nova asked

"I said it, it's your turn!" SPRX smirked

Nova just smiled back

"I love you" She whispered to him

* * *

**attack of the fluff!**

**^v^**

**meh,**

**I think it turned out ok for something I did in about 20 min :/**

**and the part of this is me hinting that the super robot knew that something was wrong, thus the alarms setting themselves off**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
